sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiral Star system (Ejons99 universe)
Greetings, Salutations, Hello and welcome to my very own universe. It's all still a work in progress but here i will dump all the information for it. I will write down all the planets, gems and my very own creatures on this page. to sort of keep track on them. Spiral Star system contains many different planets that is inhabited by gems, animals/creatures ect. Planets Calesius-''' one of the main planets of the Star System, highly populated by gems and animals. Resembles earth in many ways, the only differens is that Calesius has two moons. Ubrix and Iprus. 'Dounia-' is less populated by gems. But animals and creatures roam around freely. Dounia has two sides to it, one side is flourishing with water and vegetation, the other side is dry and dead and mostly consist of sand and rock, but some animals have made that side home even though how hard it is to live there. 'Fobos-' consist of small trees and brushes, lakes are spread around evenly. Fobos has the most mountains out of all the planets. Fobos also has some odd sides to the seasons, it mostly consists of winter. lasting up to 3 years until it turns to spring. 'Vucrion-' is the closest to the sun, Vad. Wich results to a warm weather with firestorms and dry planes. Only the most strange and dangerous creatures live on this planet. No gems populate this plane. 'Esmiri-' is the main planet out of them all, where all the "noble" gems live. It's the home planet for the systems creator, Peridot. Esmiri consists of tall Gothic like structures, and for some strange reason the sun never goes down, only when Peridot, the emperor is away. 'Zoiturn-' another main planet in the Spiral Star system. Zoiturn is well populated by gems, and less by animals/creatures, the ground on this planet is colored dark blue, close to obsidian's color. And the days on this planet mostly consist of nightime, the sun only remains for up to 4 hours. Leaving more room for the beautiful moon, Ashoan. 'Clone G1NZ-' is an exact replica of Esmiri, all gems and animals are the exact same from the real Esmiri, there is no difference at all. Except Peridot only exist on the real Esmiri. Why this planet exists is still a mystery, and that is how Peridot wants it to be. '''Unique/notable Places Alnor Palace- is the main capital of Esmiri. It's huge tall and golden buildings are know over the whole system, and the wonderfull gothic structures are praised by many. Hallway of Dreams- where the Hallway of Dreams is present is not known. The only way to head in there is trough a portal or a rift from someones dreams. Red Mist- a forever changing and moving cloud. The exterior is a varied sized mist esque cloud, wich takes upon the color red. The interior is an endless empty space, nothing exists in there or at least that is what experts say. Wispy Woods- exists on the planet Dounias green side. Wispy Woods is a dark and thick forest that spans across a huge area. Its hard to navigate through the woods as its trees block out the sun, making the woods dark and damp. Many gems stay away from the woods middle, as its not safe to go there. Lunar ball- Lunar ball is a huge building in Zoiturns main capital. Its white and silvery colors fit well with the planets appreciation of the moon, and a huge crystal is in the middle of the building, as in a precise time of day the moonlight will hit the crystal and light up the room with beautiful colors. Quiet hill- A silent and empty town in Calesius. It used to be populated well, but after some mysterious events gems started to dissipear and a lot of unknown disasters happend. The town still exists today. No one has been brave enough to live there. The Bleak Wastes- On Dounias dry side exists a place known as The Bleak Wastes. A huge desert that expands almost throughout the whole side. Some ruins exists of tempels and castels. Laughing Steppes- exists on Vucrion, the emperor has adviced for gems not to go there as its not entierly safe. Though its not illegal to go there. Reason why its not safe is because everyone who enters the Laughing Steppes goes mad. Fiery Expanse- Vucrions most famous area, the Fiery Expanse. Alot of firestorms originates from here, and huge fire spirals that reaches all the way to the sky. Crystal Cavern- exists on Zoiturn. A huge cave that houses some of the most beautiful creatures and gemstones. One of Peridots favorite reptile exist there, the Crystal Lizard. Jade Lake- a wonderfull lake that is on Fobos. It is famous for its beautiful Jade colored water. Misty Basin- houses the legendary Kud Gung, a huge serpent like beast that has lived there for many centuries. Kud Gung can make gems wishes come true, but how its not known. The Silver Mountain tops- is a snowy and rocky mountain ridge on Zoiturn. Many precious metals and gems are burrowed inside the mountain, mostly silver hence the name. All smiths and miners live and work there, inside the Dark Moon Forge. Dark Moon Forge- as mentioned before, Dark Moon Forge resides on the Silver Mountain tops. Its a rock based building, that is built inside the mountain. Ikea- A huge and endless labyrinth that exists on Esmiri. Ikea produces fine and relatively cheap furniture, many people enjoy visiting Ikea just for no reason, but there are also many that despise going there. Since it is long and boring, and one could easily get lost in its long hallways and nice sofas. Animals/Creatures Many animals that live on earth exist in this system, ranging from rats, bunnys, owls, horses, lions, elephants ect. Original animals/creatures- Black Hand is a hand like creature that lives inside of a rock (it may be its body, scientists aren't sure yet) It sticks out its hand to grab prey and grab it in to who knows where. It lives in the oceans and lakes, but it can survive on land just fine. But when introduced to land, it could cause a deadly wordwide epidemic (reasons unknown) ALL CREDITS GO TO SILKWORM BOT The HoneyFly mostly feast of carcasses. Their multiple holed eyes dry out QUICKLY, so they emit tears tasting exactly like honeybee honey to make them wet again, tears they produce from liquids in meat. They are a favoured prey animal of many, and their eyes are a delicacy. CREDIT GOES TO SILK Ochiosteus (meaning no bones) is mostly nonaggresive, and bites when it either mistakes someone for a prey species, or doesnt know what it is (similarly to a dog) It only kills things for food. Ochiosteus is VERY important to the ecosystem, and many of its subspecies. But due to their ominous appearance and famous bites, Ochiosteus is treated and portrayed as a monster. CREDIT GOES TO SILK Charitomenosteus (meaning cute bone) despite its somewhat train-like appearance and adorable face, is EXTREMELY aggressive. It commonly kills its own infants (reasons unknown) and many other things, including Ochiosteuses and even Gems, for sport alone. They hunt in pods, and are not very important to the ecosystem. Even though Charitomenosteus are aggresive and dangerous, they are still loved by the public and gains alot of popularity due to its appearance and a sertain show called And His Name Is Cute Bone. ''CREDIT GOES TO '''SILK' Gems/Gemsonas All kind of gems exist in this universe, even other peoples gemsonas can live here. All you need to do is ask, and ill add them here to live on a planet :) notable gems/gemsonas- Peridot ruler and creator of the Spiral Star system, shes caring of her loyal subjects but will not stand for if someone tries to overthrow her, if they convince her maybe.... Infinite Stone Peridots right hand, keeps to her side and follows her orders. She lately "betrayed" Peridot and fled with Blue Goldstone, her new "partner". Dream Crystal Peridots left hand, is loyal to her no matter what. Dream Crystal takes care of gems Dreams and complaints. Blue Goldstone a fairly young gem, woke up with no memory on Calesius and met Infinite Stone. Blue Goldstone is on no good terms with Peridot, and tries to not get caught and sent to question. Rainbow Obsidian (originated from here) One of the four experiments to live on a new gem world, called homeworld. Peridot wanted to see how a few of her gems would live in another setting. Wavelite (originated from here) another experiment sent to homeworld, Wavelite was made to test other gems temperament, and see what they would do to a gem like her, and to investigate homeworlds technology. Emerald (originated from here) another experiment sent to homeworld, Emerald was made to test homeworlds nobel life, and investigate what they would deem noble. Lemon Quartz (originated from here) another experiment sent to homeworld, Lemon was made to test homeworld army and soldier status, and eventually investigate homeworlds war tackticks. RP's and series these are all the roleplays and series that my universe/characters come to play- Message from Unknown may not be considered a true RP, but in this event Bill Cipher intrudes on Peridots homeplanet Esmiri and invoked Weirdmageddon. Setting her whole Universe in flames, and making Peridot upset. Is still running. Tea Time is a open RP ask blog, where you can ask Peridot anything. She/me will answer it with pics that i did myself. Is on Hiatus. A Force Unknown is a RP between Me(Ejons99) and SoulWarriorsexpert67. In this RP my Peridot and his SoulStriker, Apache and Blue team up to take over the universe. But a few gems are standing in their way. May continue. Trivia The systems sun, Vad, is the Swedish word for '''What. '''So yes the sun is named What. Esmiri's head capital, Alnor palace, has the same design and look as Anor Londo from Dark Souls. And Zoiturns head capital, name not picked yet, has the same design and look as Irithyll from DS 3. Esmiris Sun only goes down when Peridot isnt present there. A semi reference to DS Anor Londos alternate state, where the sun dissepears once a "Person" is gone. Quiet Hill is a spin on the famous town Silent Hill. The Huge serpent Kud Gung is the words God and King in swedish, just switched their first letters between each other. Category:Fanons Category:Fanon series Category:A to Z Category:Star System